


Waking Up

by Leah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah/pseuds/Leah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to awaken John in a surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

As John’s eyes slowly roll open, he is vaguely aware of only two things: the warm sun filtering through the curtains and the familiar feeling of Sherlock’s soft lips running against his back. He breathes out a small huff of air, smirking against the pillow. 

“Good morning, Sherlock,” he mumbles, rolling his eyes further into the cotton case. He feels himself falling swiftly back into a peaceful slumber. Sherlock slides up the bed, scraping his fingernails against John’s sensitive skin in an effort to bring his friend into consciousness. 

John instinctually arches his back into the pinpricks, murmuring something incomprehensible as he smacks his lips, reminding Sherlock of a small child. He does his best to push the comparison out of his mind for the time being, instead choosing to focus on the spot under John’s ear Sherlock knows drives John crazy.

John’s eyes flick open again, as he admits defeat and decides to roll over, so Sherlock’s teeth will leave the soft skin alone. “What are you doing, Sher?” John asks, his voice still groggy with sleep, as he rubs his eyes with the backs of his hands. “What time is it?”

“I’m waking you up, John,” Sherlock replies, throwing his knee over John’s waist, leaning down as he attaches his lips to John’s shoulder. He kisses his way up John’s shoulder, leaving light bite marks on his way. When he reaches John’s jaw line, he plants a final kiss before sitting up. He runs his hands down John’s chest, absentmindedly. “You said I’m not “romantic” enough. I’m proving you wrong.”

John lets out a chuckle, shifting his weight so as to have the leverage to flip Sherlock onto his back. Sherlock draws his knees up to frame John’s body. John holds himself above Sherlock, smiling. “Well, this is certainly the best I’ve woken up in while,” he murmurs, closing the distance between them once again as he fixes his lips over Sherlock’s, running his fingertips up the side of Sherlock’s torso and playfully rolling his hips against his companion’s. 

Sherlock arches into John’s touch, holding him closer. 

“Let’s see if you can keep this greatness up over breakfast,” John smirks, rolling out of bed before Sherlock can protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
